The Testing
by eSquared362
Summary: The Flock's new member, Shadow, seems a bit iffy at first. But when she randomly goes psycho when they're escaping from the School, what happens? What's this talk of another world that Max has to save? And Dylan doesn't seem like he wants to stay dead. [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1 - The Procedure

x Unknown POV x

An evil, Eraserlike laugh greeted me. Yet again, I was strapped to a table, with a throbbing pain in my shoulders. Ugh. Another laugh.

"What's wrong, Shady? Are you scared? Awwh, is Shady a baby?"

I opened my eyes, and glared in the direction of the voice.

"My name is Shadow, for your information." I snapped. "And if you want Max to not snap your neck again, I would prefer you call me that, dog boy."

Ari growls, lunging at me, but his other goons held him down.

"Down, boy," I sneer. Wasn't much I could do tied to a table.

He tries to attack me again, but the door opens, slamming shut behind the person.

"Ari, leave experiment B029 alone," a female voice softly says.

Why?! I like annoying him though!

"We will now commence the procedure," the female voice says, sounding almost robotic. Is she a Flyboy?

"You will be put under, and you may experience slight pain when you awaken." She nods at the doctors. "Go ahead."

The last thing I saw were many of the School's doctors crowded around me, then darkness.

Hey guys! I probably have some spelling errors because I wrote every chapter ON MY PHONE. I don't know why though.. hahaha... Review pweez?


	2. Chapter 2 - New Person?

Two

A/N: this chapter is longer than the first one.

The last thing I saw were the School's doctors crowded around me, then darkness.

I roll over, hitting my head on something. Stupid thing. Stupid metal thing..

"Hey, Shadow, are you okay?" A voice asked.

My answer was a groan.

"Okay.."

I weakly pushed myself up, only to hit my head on the top of the dog cage.

"You look pretty bad.." another voice said.

I didn't answer.

"Who?" Why were there so many people!?

"Ig, you're blind."

The Flock. Okay. I sit up.

"'M okay," I mumbled.

"Shadow!" Nudge says. "Are you okay? We were worried about you! We saw you going into that room with all the doctors! They better have not cut off your wings.." She gasps. "Wait! That's what they did, right? They cut off your wings! You can't fly anymore! Ohmygosh what are we goi-"

"Nudge, calm down." Max interrupts. "Shadow'll be fine. She always is."

"She's really hurt," Angel mumbles.

"Looks bad." Gazzy says.

Footsteps.

"Shh," I say. I've always had better hearing than them.

"Someone's coming," Iggy whispered.

The footsteps get louder, until they stop at Max's cage.

"Is this experiment A024?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Put her with experiment G046."

"Yes, ma'am."

Despite all the colorful languages and all the struggles, Max has gotten out of the cage with her wrists chained.

"Hmm. Where's the vampire?"

"Experiment B029, ma'am. Right here."

I didn't do anything besides glare at them.

"This is the one with..?"

With what?! Is there something I don't know about myself?

"Yes, ma'am."

"Put her with the other."

I didn't really fight, I just stomped on the guys foot really hard, but let him take me away.

xXx Time Skip xXx

I was thrown into a room, with one other boy in it. He has brown hair and yellow eyes(weird..). I didn't look at him, just laid on the ground.

"So you're stuck here too?"

I roll over, annoyed.

"What does it look like?"

"Jeez, calm down, girl."

I glare at him. He puts his hands up in surrender.

"Carter." He holds out his hand. Sighing, I stand up.

"Shadow." I shake it.

Footsteps.

Oh, great.

The door opens. "Experiment H098, please follow me." Carter starts to walk over, but I grab his arm.

"Resist," I whisper. He nods.

"Experiment H098, please follow me." The woman repeated. We just continued to stare at her.

"H098, please follow me."

"Three," I whisper.

"If you do not follow me, I will have to use force."

"Two."

The woman steps forward.

"One."

CLIFFHANGER! To be honest, I only put this here because I have no idea what else to put. I'll think though!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Great Escape

_IM BACK!_

 _I would've posted this chapter yesterday but I was kinda carsick. :/ So here I am today, with a new chapter! YEAH!_

 _LOL. I think I'm way too excited.. whatevs._

Three

"One."

Before I get into what happened to the poor woman, I'll have you know that I do not have fangs. Get it? Got it? Good. Now I'll get on into it.

"One." I jumped at the woman, kicking her square in the chest. As she tried to stand back up, Carter punched her really hard in the head, and she dropped like a rock.

"Let's go," I nodded. I took the keycard out of the woman's pocket and unlocked the door, walking out. Carter started waking towards the exit.

"Carter!" I called. "I'll meet up with you in a second, just go!" He turned around, confused.

"But-"

"No buts! Just go!" I ran down the opposite side of the hallway, not waiting for an answer.

Where the heck are the cages.. aha! I ran up to Iggy's cage, unlocking it.

"C'mon, Ig,"

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"Smell the freedom!"

xXx Max POV xXx

I woke up to yelling, screaming, and gunshots. I looked over at Fang, who was wide awake.

"What's happening?"

"Think I know?" I hate it when he's right.

I raced over to the window.. wait what? How were the others out?! I banged on the window, hoping to get someone's attention. Thankfully, Iggy heard me. He ran over and opened the door.

"Thanks, Iggy."

"No prob. Also…" I look at him.

"What?"

"You'll see."

"What do you me-" I was interrupted by a loud growl. I looked around, then I saw Shadow.

xXx Shadow POV xXx

I didn't know what was happening. It was like my body was moving on it's own. I wasn't controlling any movement, I was just.. moving.

I was willing my body to stop, but it didn't work.

I hope I don't kill myself…

* * *

 _THIS CHAPTER PROBABLY SUCKS. IM SORRY OKAY? OKAY._


	4. Chapter 4 - Freedom!

_Hey! I would've uploaded this yesterday but I got sidetracked AKA me being lazy._

 _-sigh- me and my excuses.._

 _ANYWAYS, I decided to rewrite this chapter because.. I dunno.. I wanted to?_

 _PSH._

 _Imma stop annoying you now._

* * *

Five

x Shadow POV x

And that was that.

We escaped.

As of now, we were flying to somewhere. I honestly didn't know where. And judging by the look on Max's face, she didn't know either.

Meanwhile, Nudge was blabbing off about where we should go.

"..Ooh! We should go to Paris again! It was nice there.." Blah blah blah.. Tche. Classic Nudge.

"Hey Max?" Who was tha- Oh. Gazzy.

"Yeah, Gaz?"

"Where are we going?"

Silence.

"As far away from the School as we can," She says, glancing at Fang. He did the classic Fang shrug and the rest of the flight was in silence. Except Nudge speaking, obviously.

x Time Skip x

"Hey, see if you can nab a guidebook somewhere." Max says. Sure thing? Oh yeah, we were somewhere in California. I know the School is in California( **I honestly don't know, so California it is..** ), we only flew for a couple of hours.

"Max? Can we get food somewhere?"

"Sure, sweetie." She squeezes her shoulder.

"There's a gui-" Gaz started, but I wandered over and took the guide book, flipping through it.

"There's a restaurant nearby." I said.

"'Kay. We're going there." Max says.

"What about money?" Angel asks. Max smiles and ruffles her hair.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay!" Angel smiles back. I swear, Max has a sweet spot for Angel.

x Time Skip x

"Hello, what would you like to eat?" The waiter asks.

"Hmm.. I'll get three cheeseburgers." Max nods at Nudge.

"Can I have 5 slices of pizza? With everything on it. Oh, can you refill my chocolate milkshake?" Nudge says.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Iggy says.

I don't remember what Fang said, he practically whispered. I just ordered something random.

"Can I have three slices of pizza? Just chesse." Angel asks, smiling.

"The steak, the biggest one you have." Gaz says. The waiter scrambled to write everything down.

"A-are you sure? You'll still have to pay for it if you don't finish." Pay for what, our crumbs?

"Yeah, its fine. Whatever we don't finish we can pack up and bring home." The waiter nods and scuttles off. We started talking about random things. Well, everyone but me. I just stared out the window. We got our food a couple minutes later. I honestly don't know what I ordered, it was something along the lines of lobster or something..

Doesn't taste half bad.

"Hi, do you need anything?" Me being paranoid, I whipped around, ready to punch someone in the face. But it was just the manager.

"No," Max says.

"It seems like you ordered an abundant amount of food." The manager says. I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'not like I don't like having money, but it seems too much for a couple of kids'. The waiter we had walks over to the table, smiling.

"We could just take the rest home, that's what I told your idiot worker five minutes ago." Max says. The waiter looked offended.

"Jack thinks you're ugly," Angel randomly says. "He hates this job. He also thinks you smell terrible." Ah, Angel and her mind reading. The manager looks at the waiter.

"Excuse me?"

"Wait.. how did yo-?"

"Don't question it," Gazzy says.

"He also thinks all food should be free," Angel went on. "And that the hours should be way shorter. Like one hour. And that he should be the manager." Gaz and Angel high five. The manager glares at the waiter.

"YOU'RE FIRED."

"B-but sir-"

"No buts! YOU'RE FIRED."

"H-how c-c-ould you believe a little kid?!"

"LEAVE. NOW." They both leave.

"Teehee! That was funny," Angel says.

"Finish eating guys," Max says. "Then we'll bounce."

* * *

 _What was I going to say here.. oh yeah._

 **To Liberty: **_Romance is coming soon, thinking Fax or OC x OC :)_

 _That's all I remember.. WAIT, I LIED!_

 _If ya guys have any questions, PM me or review. (I DO READ THEM)_

 _Last thing, I have no idea where I was going with this chapter, I just wanted to get one out.. :P  
_

 _k. I'm gonna stop breaking my fingers now. Peace._


	5. Chapter 5 - Angel Fired Someone

_Hey! Two chapters in a row! WOOOO!_

 _Hahahahahaa.._

 _If you're wondering why I reviewed on my own story, it wasn't me.. It was actually my mom, I let her read it.. LOL_

 _Any questions asked will be answered at the bottom ;)_

 _ANYWHO. LES GET ON INTO TEH CHAPTERRRRRR! YAY!_

* * *

Six

x Shadow POV x

After Angel got someone fired, we were on the run again, looking for somewhere to sleep. We ended up in a subway.

"'Bout here?" Max asks. I shrug.

"Doesn't matter. As long as there aren't any Erasers, I'm fine with it." I reply, scanning the area. It was like an underground city.

"Shad, you're too paranoid."

"I know." Max nods towards an unoccupied corner. We walk over. Gazzy yawns.

"'M tire..." he didn't get to finish his sentence, he already passed out. I chuckle.

"I'll take first watch. Get some sleep, Max." I say. Max smirks.

"Thanks." After a couple of minutes, everyone was asleep. I enjoy the silence. Helps me think.

 _Did Carter make it out?_

 **Tche, probably.**

Don't mind me, just answering my own questions...

x Time Skip x

It's morning, c'mon, let's get blinded by the sun! If you didn't notice, that was sarcasm. The night felt so long because I stayed awake the whole time. I barely get tired. Max was first awake.

"Yo! Up and at 'em!"

"Alright, alright.." Iggy mumbles, standing up.

"Max? Can we get some food?"  
"Nudge, you're always hungry.. Yeah."

We hit a restaurant and flew off. Nudge wondered what it felt like to be inside a cloud, and went in. So that happened. Until..

" _Bye bye, birdie.._ "

* * *

 _Cliffhanger! I will probably let you fall down this cliff. Sorry._

 _Next chapter up on.. Tuesday? Hopefully I'll stick to it this time.  
_

 _Questions:_

 _If ya have any, just review or PM me :)_

 _Peace._


	6. Chapter 6 - The Attack

_Hi. I really don't have anything to say here, soo.._

 _Here's the chapter, I guess.. xD_

* * *

Seven

I instantly whip around, ready to attack someone (as always) but there was nobody there. I glance over at Max, seems she heard it too.

"What. The. Heck." I say.

"Over here, birdie!" I turn around again, and there he was, the schwede himself.

"Ari," Max growls. A bunch of other Erasers fell behind Ari.

"We're not here to fight," Ari says. "We just need _you_." He points at Angel. Again?! Turns out Max had the same reaction.

"Angel? Why do you need her _again_?" She asks, slowly putting Angel behind her. Angel looked mortified. I step forward.

"You aren't taking her again, _ever._ " I snarl.

"Really? I guess we'll have to take her, then." He says. He motions to his other schwedes, and the fight begins. Instantly, one jumps towards Angel. I jump at that one and punch it square in it's ugly face.

"Guys! U and A, now!" Max yells. I leap up and unfurl my wings, and the others do so. The Erasers fly up too, making a circle around us. We were surrounded.

"Better give up soon, birdies," Ari says.

"Tche. You wish." Max says. Ari growls and lunges towards her. One shoved me in the back and punches me. It's not often I say this, but ow. I momentarily see stars. _Getupgetupkeepfighting_! I scolded myself. I blink a couple of times and punch the Eraser that was attacking me.

 _Determination._

( **I'm not really good with fight scenes, so here's a time skip XD** )

Time Skip

I'm exhausted. From the not sleeping at all to the Eraser fight, all I want is peace and quiet. We land in a thick forest.

"Everyone good?" Max asks. There was a wave of 'yeah' and 'I'm fine's. I, obviously, didn't say anything. I just stared at the other trees. Eventually, I practically passed out. I was _that_ tired.

* * *

 _MEEP._

 _I absolutely suck at fight scenes, and that was the best I could do.. XD_

 _If you were wondering what 'schwede' means.. just Google it.. I'm too much of one to explain. (XDDDDD)_

 _NONONONO, wait. I noticed the definition isn't online. xD_

 _Anyways, 'schwede' means a complete and utter idiot. Or something along the lines of being an idiot. I think._

 _Meh! I'm gonna stop typing now.  
Peace._


	7. Chapter 7 - The Makeover

_AAAAHHHHH!  
DONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLME! /.\_ 36, 55

 _Haha... hi again. Sorry for the late chapter :p_

 _Oh shoot, I noticed I haven't put Total in my stories..._

 _-fake crying-_

 _WHY MIND, WHY?!_

 _-sigh-_

 _Life.._

 _ANYWAYS!  
BACK TO THE CHAPPIE! YAH!_

* * *

"Yo! Up and at 'em!" Max yells. UGH. Morning already? I groggily roll over-

..Just to fall off of the tree I was sleeping on..

"Ow." I grumble, standing up. The Flock jumps down, way more gracefully then I did.

"Max? What are we doing today?" Nudge asks. "Before we go, can we get some food? I'm hungry.. I could go for some eggs now.. or maybe pancakes! Mmm.." Nudge keeps on talking and talking and talking and TALKING. But don't tell her I said that, okay? Thanks.

"Yeah, we'll go for breakfast."

x Time Skip x

"Breakfast was good," Nudge says. At least Angel didn't fire anyon- Don't you slap me, Angel!

"Yeah." Gaz says, letting one loose. Nudge and Angel scream.

"Gazz, you didn't have to!" Angel yells, running ahead.

"Hey, don't run too far ahead," Max says. We keep walking.

"You're perfect!" Someone yells at us. Max turns around.

"I always knew, thank you." She says. The person smiles.

"I mean, we're having free makeovers! And you're perfect!" He says.

"Free makeovers? Ohmygosh, Max, can we do it?!" Nudge asks.

"Uh... suuurreee..." She says. Oh, great. We walk in, and I wrinkle my nose. It stinks in here..

x Another Time Skip x

"Ew, I feel disgusting." I say. I was dressed in a gray t-shirt and a black jacket, along with some ripped jeans and black combat boots. Along with my signature mask over my mouth, obviously!

"You look fine. At least I think so!" Angel says.

"Where's Max?" Fang asks. I shrug. Five minutes later, she walks out, smiling.

"Someone's happy," I grumble. That earned me shove number two from Angel.

"Max, what're we doing now?" Angel asks.

"We're going to find Dr. Martinez."

* * *

 _CUT! Er.. OH YEAH!  
_

 **To** **Lukas:** _Thanks for the OC, I guess.. xD I'll think about using it in later chapters! :D  
_

 _That's all I have to say now.._

 _PEACE._


	8. Chapter 8 - Back to Dr Martinez!

_Hey wassup hello!  
I forgot how the rest of this song goes so I'm going to stop singing!_

 _HAHAHAhAHA..._

 _I don't know what to say here._

 _So leggo._

* * *

I kind of really didn't want to go back to Dr. Martinez, she never really liked me, but whatever. We walked down the streets of California, me casually burning because it was _so_ _hot_. Seriously, why global warming, why?! I got pretty caught up in my thoughts and I bumped into someone. I look up to say sorry, but I realized the face. It was...

"Carter?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Hiiiiii!" A little girl says, running around me. There was another boy, looked about threeish-fourish.

"What're you doing here?" I ask. Carter spreads his arms out.

"Enjoying the freedom! Isn't it nice?" He says, smiling.

"It's never 'nice' when you're living on edge all the time," I say, starting to walk back to the Flock.

"Wait!" He calls. "Where are you going?"  
"Not here." It's a true fact, right?

"Caaannnnn IIIII cooommeee wiiiitthhh yooouuuu?" He asks slowly. I look at him.

"Yeah, no." I say. "I don't think we can handle three more members of the Flock." Carter frowns.

"'The Flock'?"

"Yeah." I lower my voice to a whisper. "A group of mutants, duh."

"Buutttt.." He starts. "I can't handle two crazy energetic mutants on my own!"

"Speaking of, who're th-"

"Jeez, we were starting to think you ran away." Someone interrupts. I turn and see it was Max. Carter clears his throat.  
"Arrow and Lukas." He says. I glance back at the kids.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to leave now." I started to walk off, but Carter grabs my arm again.

"Please? I can't deal with them-" he jerks his head towards the two kids, who are now playing with eachother "-all alone." I give him my famous death glare.

"I already said _no._ " I say, walking away.

x Time Skip x

Max knocks on the door.

"Mom? You here?" She asks. The door opens, revealing a smiling Dr. Martinez with Ella at her side.

"Max!" Ella says. "I knew you'd come back."

You know what's coming. Happy reunion, blah blah blaahhhh... Y'know, right?

Good.

Then I don't have to explain that I nearly got killed by Dr. Martinez's glare.

* * *

 _GLARES KILL PEOPLE!_

 _I FOUND ANOTHER WAY TO KILL PEOPLE!_

 _HUAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA.._

 _-cough cough-_

 _Yeah Lukas, I used your OC in here. You're welcome. xD_

 _If you guys want to give OC's, idgaf, just do it. You'll be a part of Carter's gang._

 _You don't have to, just if ya wanna._

 _-meanwhile, I am getting spammed with YouTube notifications.-_

 _BE QUIET PHONE! I'M TRYING TO TYPE HERE!_

 _-I give the phone a death glare then it dies-_

 _Okay! Uherm... bye?  
Peace? Idk._


	9. Chapter 10 - I'M BACK!

_Hey guys!  
I'M BACK..  
_

 _..With another chapter. :)_

 _Wait..._

 _...I forgot what happened last chapter.._

 _-goes and rereads last chapter-_

 _:O! IGGY IS NONEXISTENT!  
-thinks of all possible ways Ig can be in the next chapter-_

 _Wattpad: YO! DERES A NEW CHAPTER TO A STORY! **READ IT**!  
_

 _THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT NOW! I HAVE TO WRITE MY OWN STORY HERE!  
_

 _Wattpad: JUST READ IT!  
_

 _NO! I'M WRITING MY OWN FANFICTION, SO FUDGE OFF!_

 _Wattpad: -.- (You better read it later...)_

 _MY DAY IN A NUTSHELL. HAHA._

 _HERES TEH CHAPTER!_

* * *

I rolled over in the bed. I wasn't rooming with anyone, so I had the whole room to myself. I check my watch, the light dimly reflecting the time.

 **2:26 AM.**

2 AM. That's.. uh, new? Tsk. I decide to go out and fly for a little, pass some time. I get up and open the window, the cold air reflecting on my face. I jump out the window and unfurl my wings.

Sometimes you really need to think, and flying is the best way to do that. For me, anyways.

I flew in circles around the house. I didn't want to go too far, just because of paranoia. Around agai-

 ** _BANG!_**

Woah woah, okay, what was that? I fly up and scan the ground. Nothing. Then what made that noise? I scan the ground again. Nothing. Well, I guess I'm hearing things..

x Time Skip x

"Mom, as much as I want to stay, I have to go.." Max says. Iggy's cooking breakfast, Nudge is blabbing about who knows what, Angel is coloring, Fang is being Fang, Max is talking to Dr. Martinez, and I'm being me. Oh, and Gazzy is trying to make a bomb out of a part of his shirt.

"Gazzy, why are you making a bomb out of your shirt?" Angel asks.

"Did someone say bomb?" Ig asks, walking out of the kitchen. Who knew a blind guy could cook?

"Angel did!" Nudge says, pretending to hide. "Angelll, now Gazzy and Iggy are going to make a bomb!" And whatnot.

x Time Skip (brought to you by author) x

"See ya, Mom." Max says, walking out of the house. I was about to follow her, but a hand grabbed my arm.

"You better not be working for them.." Dr. Martinez growled in my ear.

"I'm not." I say calmly. She lets me go.

"You're not going to see her again, so you better say your goodbyes!"

* * *

 _I was going to end it here, but I realized I haven't posted in a while, soooo..._

* * *

Max whips around.

"Ari.." She growls. The flock instinctively takes their fight positions.

"Hi, Maxie," He says, then someone walks out from behind him.

Jeb, that idiot.

"Hello, Max." Jeb says kindly. He's always been nice, but he's evil on the inside. _Very_ evil.

"What do you want?" Max says. Jeb just smiles.

"Go on," He says. Dozens more Erasers land behind them.

"Mmm, bird meat for dinner!" Ari yells, launching himself at Max. I unfurl my wings and fly up a little. I fold my wings in and land on an Eraser, knocking it down. I throw a couple punches at it, then move on to the next one.

"AAAHHH!" Someone screams. Looking around, I noticed it was Angel. She's getting carried by five Erasers. I race over and punch one. It goes to attack me, but I swiftly punch it in the nose, hearing that satisfying _crack_. It claws at me, scratching my face, leaving five lines of blood. I quickly knock it out, and go to help Angel.I was about to throw a punch, then I realized I couldn't move my arm. I couldn't move anything, actually. _Go on, move!_ Wait wait, the thing probably happened.. the 'I can't control myself' thing.. Yeah, okay. Crazy-Me, as I'm now going to call it, was just killing Erasers left and right. But then..

Then.. uh..

I got knocked out.

Yup..

...

x Time Skip x

Ugh.. I feel like I just got shot. I half expected to hear Nudge blabbing or something, but there was nothing. The only thing I heard were three voices, and they didn't sound like the flock's. The only thing I could think of is the School, but it doesn't feel like I'm in a cage..

"Arrow, stop worrying about it!" A voice says. A boy's voice. "She'll be fine, I promise!" No, wait..

NO...

NOO...

CARTER?!

How in the world did I end up with _him?_ The flock let me get taken away by a crazy person? WHY?! I painfully sit up, opening my eyes. It looked like I was in a cave. Someone apparently noticed this.

"Oh hey, you're awake!" Carter yells, crushing me in a very very painful hug.

"Carter-" I start. He lets me go.

"Heh, sorry.."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask, glancing at the two kids playing sticks.

"Well, you and your friends got attacked, then I saw you knocked out on the road, so I took you." Carter explains. "After that.. well, that's self explanatory."

"Tsk." I say. "And about the flock?"

"They thought you got captured, with the other one." He says. 'The other one'? HE DOESN'T MEAN ANGEL, RIGHT?!

"Other one?"

"The kid. About four feet, blonde hair-"

"(insert-curse-word-of-your-choice-here)!" I grumble.

Ugh, why me?

* * *

 _Cut! I promise I'll do a Max POV next chapter.  
_

 _If I don't, you can beat up Iggy._

 _Iggy: Hey! :(_

 _Hehehe._

 **To Venustheawesome:** _I agree with that! Money should indeed rain from the clouds one day! I RATE IT!_

 _HUEHE!_

 _I still have nothing to say here.._

 _Besides.._

 _-holds up two fingers in a peace sign-_

 _I'll see you guys in the next chapter, or in the review section, or in my PMs.._

 _Peace!_

 **P.S. This chapter reached over 1k words! YAAAY! I wanna make chapters longer. Possibly 500-600 words, what do you guys think?  
**


	10. Chapter 11 - Saving Angel, Part One

_AYYYYYY._

 _I have chapteeeer for ya._

 _Idk, I'm just bored..._

 _HAHAHAA..._

* * *

x Max POV x  


I stared off into the night. I was confused, but I couldn't let the Flock notice that. Angel, my baby, just got captured again.. And Shadow, I don't even know what happened to her.

 _That's not important.._

Oh, hello Voice, long time no annoy.

 _Shadow's not important to your mission. You must save Angel, then go back to saving the world.._

"Shadow is a part of my Flock, I'm not leaving her behind," I grumbled, not noticing I just said that out loud. Fang, who didn't fall asleep yet, looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. Just having problems with my Voice again.. hehe.." Fang scoots closer to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Get some sleep, Max. I'll take over your watch." Fang says. I smile.

"Thanks, Fang." I say, closing my eyes.

 _Shadow is working for the School..._

x Shadow POV x  


Morning.. ew. The sun's too bright..

"Alright, guys, we're going out." Carter calls from behind me. I just shrug.

"Yaay!" Lukas says. Arrow starts jumping up and down.

"Where are we going today, brother?" Arrow asks. Brother? I look at Carter with a questioning look. He nods. Well, _that's_ very helpful..

"We're going to.." Carter's voice trails off.

"Saving Angel." I finished.

"Who's Angel?" Lukas and Arrow say in unison. They look at each other and giggle. I don't say anything, I just jump out and fly off.

x Time Skip (brought to you by Laziness) x

The School is in my sights, that rotten place. We've been flying for what feels like years, only breaking to eat.

Ahem.. stealing food form campers..

Lukas's wings haven't fully developed yet, so Carter carried him on his back the whole time. I land un-gracefully in a tree. I can already hear the Erasers and the whitecoats. Yuck.

"Uh, who're we saving again?" Carter asks, making me jump. And I don't get scared that often. I don't answer (classic Shadow) and just watch.

"Three! Two! One!" The announcer yells. There were two mutants in an arena, about to fight. Wait wait, was that Angel?! Looks like her.. And the other guy, he reminded me of Omega. It probably wasn't him though.

"FIGHT!" The announcer yells. Carter and I exchange glances.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Arrow whispers.

"I know, right?" Lukas says, practically yelling.

"Shh, Lukas." Carter whispers.

"Yolo, mate." I say, jumping down into the arena. The audience gasps.

"Shadow!" Angel says. "You came!" She then frowns. "Where's-"

"Guards!" The announcer yells, taking cover behind his desk. About ten Erasers come out, and obviously..

Ari was in the middle. That's fairly obvious, right?

Thought so..

"Hey, you've come voluntarily?" Ari sneers. "That's nice, so I can play with all of you!" He motions to the others, who have just landed behind Angel and I.

"Hey, dog breath. You okay there? You look more ugly than usual." I say, crossing my arms and fixing Ari with a stare.

Ari growls, lunging at me.

* * *

 _That, my friends, was a 639 word chapter. Counting the notes here._

 _I'm going to need ONE OC, just for the fake Omega._

 _K? k._

 _If I don't get anything, I'll just make up my own. I have a couple of OC's up my sleeve, LOL. (seriously, doe. i have mucho oc's.)_

 _Anyways, thanks for reading._

 _-dab-_

 _Peace._

 _WAIT., WAIT..._

 _I'm thinking of making a Minecraft fic. Yes, I do play MC._

 _My IGN's EveNoSweat._

 _Ya.._

 _Back to the fic, would you guys read it?  
IDK.._

 _NOW!_

 _-dab-_

 _Peace! :)_


	11. Chapter 12 - Saving Angel, Part Two

_-sigh-_

 _Okay.. lets go on FF.. read some.._

 _-stumbles upon own fanfic-_

 _OH SHYTTTT  
-opens up doc manager and starts writing a bajillion chapters-_

 _HERES A CHAPTER._

* * *

I easily dodged him. I could see him from a mile away. I mean, who wouldn't notice a seven year old the size of an average 20 year old flying at you? Back to the action, I landed a couple of punches on Ari. He backs away from me.

"Have you left the Flock? Did they kick you out? Ooh, did they think you worked for us?" Ari sneers.

"Nope." I state flatly, landing another punch on him. Arms suddenly wrap around me, pulling me to the ground. I was face-to-face to the fake Omega.

"Who're you?" I ask, ready to knock him out.

"I am Tarson." He says. He thinks he's a god. It seems like it.

"Well, bye." I shove him off me and quickly kick him in the stomach. I failed, as he grabbed my foot and flipped me over. He's hovering over me again.

"I have strict orders to kill you." Tarson says, monotone.

"That's nothing n-" I was cut off by Tarson trying to choke me. And he was succeeding, sadly. I tried to pull him off of me. My vision was slowly going black.

 _This is the end._

I tried to punch him again, but I couldn't move my arm.

Well, that plan went well.

I have turned psycho again. I think.

I would say what happened, but I don't really remember..

So here's what happened after we saved Angel.

x Time Skip x

The only thing I felt was pain.

Yes, pain.

It hurts.

A lot.

I open my eyes, glaring at the roof. I could hear some distant talking, but I couldn't really make out what they were saying. Occasionally, words came to me, but not many. I rolled over, pain shooting through my right arm.

Yep, that was a bad idea..

I ran a hand through my hair. Pain, pain.. I take a deep breath.

 _Pain is weakness leaving the body_.

I sit up, ignoring all of the pain. My vision was blurry. Very blurry. I could make out a small shape in front of me.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" A voice says. Familiar voice. Angel?

"I think so.." I mumble, leaning my head on the back of the cave. Someone sits in my lap.

"Aaare you sure?" Angel asks.

"No." It was true, I felt perfectly fine.. sarcasm.

"No you don't!" Angel says, yawning. "I'm tire.." She never finished her sentence because she fell asleep.

* * *

 _-sigh-_

 _Okay, done.._

 _Firstly.._

 _THANKS TO VENUSTHEAWESOME FOR TARSON!  
-swiftly bows in front of Venus-_

 _What's up with you and making up OC's? Actually, don't answer that.._

 _Anyways.. uh.._

 _Thanks for not killing me?_

 _I guess?  
I haven't posted in.. five days.._

 _IT SEEMS LIKE FOREVERRRRRRR  
IM SORRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

 _-ahem-_

 _..._

 _-ahem again-_

 _I don't know what to say.._

 _Welp._

 _o/_

 _PEACE!_


	12. Chapter 13 - Ugh, Back to School

_I'm triggered._

 _I had this WHOLE chapter typed out_

 _then I tried to save it_

 _but it said I had to log in_

 _so I did_

 _then it removed the whole thing._

 _-runs outside and glares at the sky-_

 _WHY FANFICTION GODS! WHY!?  
Also, anyone else seen Aphmau's newest MyStreet video..?  
..._

 _Nobody? Just me.._

 _That video hit me in the feels.._

 _:P_

* * *

x Max POV x  


I look at the flock.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Gazzy says.

"Yup." Iggy says. I leap off the cliff and fly off.

 _Angel, we're coming._

x Shadow POV x

I was thinking, then I heard a pretty loud growl. I wheel around on the tree I was on and looked at the cave. We were getting bombarded by Erasers already? I fly over, landing a kick on an Eraser's head. I'm surprised Ari isn't here. I repeatedly punch another, and then it claws me in the face. Ouch. I can't feel half of my face! This is bad. The Eraser punches me in the head, then I'm out.

x Time Skip x

Ouch. Life hurts. I can still feel the blood on my face. I slowly open one eye, then I wish I didn't. We're back at the School.

UGH.

I sit up, as much as I can in this little crate, and look around. The everyone else seems to be here.. but where's Angel? And.. what was his name.. Lukas? A scientist walks in front of my cage, and I fix my glare on her.

"Expirement B029.." She mutters, glancing at me. What's up with me?

"Hmm.. seems like the right one.." She unlocks my cage door and ties my hands behind my back, leading me to a room.

With the worst possible person in it.

Jeb.

I get untied.

"Hello, sweetie." Jeb says. Jeb's always been nice, besides the fact of EXPERIMENTING ON NORMAL HUMAN PEOPLE!

"Don't call me that." I say, monotone. "What did you do to me?" Jeb smiles.

"I've done nothing." He says. "Unless you mean-"  
"-The fact that I literally go psycho for no reason?" I cut him off.

"That's because I wanted to test something. And I thought you'd be the perfect candidate."

"Why me?"  
"Because.." Jeb's voice trails off. I stare blankly at him.

"Because?" I ask, annoyed. Jeb looks at me seriously. Here it is..

"You have more power than you imagine." He says. "You have the power to change the world in the blink of an eye."

* * *

 _..._

 _-ahem-_

 _..._

 _'Kay. Enough with the dots._

 _Also, I noticed Venus' name isn't Venus, it's actually Ventus. HAHHHHAHHHA..._

 _SORRY! XD  
I don't pay attention to these little things, man!_

 _I DON'T!_

 _Also, this "changing the world" BS is actually fake._

 _Shadow can't do that.._

 _-patting Shadow's shoulder-_

 _Shadow: JEB LIED TO ME! -_-_

 _DON'T BE TRIGGER HAPPY! YOU'LL GET YOUR REVENGE SOON!_

 _Shadow: Revenge is sweet.. :)..._

 _Heheheheheeee.._

 _Next chapter up on Wednesday!  
(Such weird spelling.. why..)_

 _See y'all on the next chapter of The Testing!  
_

 _Peace._

 _-dab-_


	13. Chapter 14 - Traitor!

_Yoo._

 _Dis chapter is late.._

 _F(squeeaaakk)!_

 _NUDGE WASN'T IN THE LAST CHAPTERRWHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF?!_

 _WHY.._

* * *

 _Shadow_

Me? Change the world in the blink of an eye? Wasn't that Max's job? WHAT THE HECK!

"That's obviously a lie." I say, crossing my arms. "I thought that was Max's job?"

"If you join us," Jeb went on, "I'll fix this." I glare at him.

"That's also a lie." I say. "You just want me to join you 'cause you want to test on me. Tell me I'm lying?" Jeb sighs, obviously frustrated. He rubs his face, nodding at the door. I turn around, seeing a person I never noticed. The person ties my arms behind me and walks me back to the cage.

 _Max_

"Max?" Nudge asks for the millionth time. "I'm starving..."

"Nudge, we'll get some food later." I say for the quadrillionth time.

"You said that 30 minutes ago, Max." Iggy cuts in. I roll my eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Ig." I say. "You guys really want to get some food?""YEEESSSS!" Gazzy yells, pumping his fist up. I sigh.

"'Kay, we'll land in a second. Probably steal some food." I say, the flock cheering behind me.

 _Shadow's Dream_

I was standing on a cliff. It was snowing a little. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around, seeing it was Max.

"Hey Shadow!" She says cheerfully.

"Hey." I go back to staring off at the cliff, the wind blowing my hair in my face. Annoying.

"My fiancé wants to meet you." Fiancé? I look at her.

"I didn't know you had-" I started.

"C'mon! He's been meaning to meet you!" I sigh.

"'Kay, give me one second.." I walk past her. I need to see Fang. It's probably not him.. right?

 _-THEN I WAS MAGICALLY TELEPORTED-_

"FAANG!" I yelled, running into the house. Fang looks up.

"What?""Max has a fiancé."

"WHAT?!" Fang yells. Loudly. I jumped like, five years in the air. "WHO IS IT?!""I dunno." I shrug. "Max said he's been wanting to meet me, and I thought you would like to come."

"I'm coming." He says, standing up. Then Max practically smashes the door down. Actually, she did smash it a little..

"Are you coming or not?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"Yeah yeah.." I say, taking a glance at Fang then following her.

 _Latteerrrrr cuz im lazy_

This house is more like a mansion. Its huge. Then I see a person I have never thought I'd see again..

Dylan.

 _Shadow's Dream END_

I jolt awake.

"Woah.." I say to myself. Was that a message? Is Dylan alive still?

 _Clang!_

..Oh hey, there's Lukas. And Arrow.

"Hehe.." Arrow giggles. What's up with her? Lukas looks at her like she has three heads.

"Arr- AH!" He gets shoved in the cage and locked in. By _Arrow,_ of all people. Jeb walks next to Arrow and puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him, smiling.

"Hi Jeb!" She says cheerfully.

"Hello, sweetheart." Jeb says, glancing at Carter. I think Jeb would have melted from Carter's glare. If it was possible, obviously.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Carter roars. Damn, he's loud..

"I didn't do anything." Jeb replies calmly. "She joined willingly." Carter fixes his glare on Arrow.

"Is this true?!" He asks. Arrow nods, smiling still.

"Yeah!" Arrow says. "I'm tired of being on the run. They actually have food here! AND COOKIES!" She starts jumping up and down uncontrollably. "Cookies.. mmm... can I have some?" She looks hopefully at Jeb.

"Of course." He says, giving us one last smile before walking away with her. I look at Carter, who has tears freely streaming down his face.

"Carter? You okay?"Well, obviously not. Hah.

"No." He snaps. "I can't be okay when my sister just betrayed me!" Carter smashes his fist on the bars, obviously really really really REALLY pissed.

"Jesus Christ, calm down.." I say. "When we get out of here-""IF we get out of here," Carter cuts in. I roll my eyes.

"As I was saying, when we get out of here, Arrow's coming with us." I say. "We can't leave her with a whole bunch of psychopaths, right?"

"We can." Carter's voice changed COMPLETELY. "I'm leaving her here. Next thing we know, we'll get attacked by those wolf things every day."

"Carter-" He looks at me.

"We're leaving her here if we escape. I'm not taking her with us. I'm leaving the traitor." He rolls over on his back and stares at the top of the cage.

 _This isn't going to go well.._

* * *

 _-soothingly rubs Carter's back-_

 _CARTER.. I HAD TO DO THIS.. I'M SORRY.. (not actually..)_

 _Carter: GTFO M8_

 _O_O.._

 _-runs back to computer-_

 _OKAY! Sorry for like.. not uploading when I said I would..?_

 _-ahem-_

 _Anyone else get like AMAZING ideas when they're in the shower? Just me? Okay._

 _XD_

 _I got this idea from a shower thought.._

 _-ahem x100-_

 _ANYWAYSZ_

 _DYLAN IS "ALIVE"Notice the quotation marks._

 _He's actually alive, coming in LATER.._

 _Dylan: :)_

 _STFU M8_

 _Dylan: ... -runs-_

 _YEH BYE_

 _XD_

 _I'm so weird.._

 _k.._

 _-stretches arm-_

 _PEACE!_

 _-dab x100-_


	14. Chapter 15 - Formed Wings?

_HELLO THERE FELLOW HUMAN!  
XD  
I'm just.. confused?  
ANYWAYS  
HERES A CHAPTER CUZ WHY NAWT  
_

* * *

 _Shadow_

After Carters little.. ah.. confession, literally nothing happened.

You expected something, right?  
Well, life's surprising.

I had another dream again, but it's not important..

What's really important is Lukas..

Okay, let me replay what happened.

 _Flashback_

I was waken up to screaming. A LOT of screaming. I sit up really fast, nearly passing out from smacking my head on the top of the cage. Ouch. Lowering my head, I saw Lukas curled up in a ball.

And that's not even the worst part.

There's a pool of blood around him.

I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. A scientist walks up to his cage with a clipboard. Then horror was etched onto her face.

"Jeb!" She yells. Jeb comes running over.

"Yes?"  
"E-expirement A038.." She stutters. Jeb looks at Lukas, who's glaring at Jeb.

"Hmm.." Jeb doesn't look amused. "I never expected it to come out like this!"  
"Expect what?" I snapped, drawing Jeb's attention to me. "What did you do to him?!"

"I didn't do anything." Jeb replies, looking back at Lukas. "It's natural, his wings are forming."  
Well, that was a surprise..

Guess that was the reason two perfectly parallel lines of blood were on Lukas's back, right?

"Kilo!" Jeb yells. "Take him to the experimenting room! We must examine him!"

"Yes, sir!" The girl, Kilo, says. She unlocks Lukas's cage and is met with kicking and more screaming.

"NO!" Lukas yells. "I'M NOT GOING! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Why are people so loud?

 _Flashback_

That's exactly what happened. As of now, Lukas is still in the "experimenting room." Carter had no idea what happened. Seriously, how can one stay asleep through all of that noise?

"Wait.. where's Lukas?" Carter asks, looking at me then back to the puddle of blood in Lukas's cage.

"I don't know." I say, leaning my head back. Honestly, it wasn't 100% a lie.

 ** _BANG!_**

I'm probably hearing things again.. I glance over at Carter. He seemed to hear it too.

"Hey.. did you hear that?" Carter asks, glancing around.

"I'm not deaf, that was loud." I say, rolling my eyes. "It's probably nothing. Or Lukas has turned psycho and threw a desk at the wall or something."

Then I noticed the giant hole in the roof. Seriously, ever heard of doors?

Then, four people came down from that hole.

Probably know who they are, right?  
Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang.

"Alright guys, fan out." Max says. "Look for Angel. Then we're leaving." She shoots me a glare.

"But what about-" Nudge started.

"Just _go._ " Max snaps, running off.

"Yes ma'am!" Iggy and Gazzy yell simultaneously, running off in opposite directions.

Well, that was eventful. Max hates me now, what's new? I always get hated. It's more like a compliment now. Nudge shoots me an apologetic look then runs off, Gazzy on her heels. Iggy almost runs into a wall (blind person problems) and Fang's helping him out.

"Do you-" Carter started.

"They hate me now." I cut him off. "I'll get out of here soon enough."

"OI!" A whitecoat yells, trying to whack Max with his clipboard. He fails, resulting in Max landing a roundhouse kick to his head, knocking him out.

"The birdies came here willingly? Thanks for the lunch!" Ari yells, a bunch of other Erasers following him.

It's kind of funny, if you see it from my perspective.

I feel like I should be doing something, besides watching the madness unfold in front of Carter and I. But I can't, locked in a dog crate. That's relatable, right?

Back to the action, Max is beating Ari's face inwards. Not literally, though I'd love to see that.

Also, might I add, Lukas's screaming is heard in the background of this. It's really annoyi- whoa! Chill, Eraser! One just got knocked onto my cage. It's probably unconscious. I put my hand in its pocket and take out a pair of keys. Great, there's multiple keys.. ugh, this might take a while. It feels like ages, but its probably minutes. I finally find the key that unlocks my cage. I knock the Eraser off.

"Thanks for your help, but you're useless to me now.." I mutter, jumping out of the cage. I unlock Carter's cage too.

"Well.. what now?" Carter asks.

"I-" I started.

"Wait!" Jeb yells, running at us. "Just think-"  
"Stop. _Stop._ " I snap. "Don't even think about trying to make us stay."  
"Just.. don't take my son away from me.." Jeb says, looking sorry for once. Carter and I exchange glances.

"Son?" I ask. "Ari? I'll never take him, he's ugly. You can have _him._ " Jeb shakes his head.

"I mean Carter." He says. Carter's eyes get as big as plates.

" _Me?!_ " Carter asks. "I'm not your son, and I'll never be!" Jeb smiles sadly.

"Yes, you are." Jeb says. "You weren't born from an egg, Carter. You had an actual human mother who gave you to us. I am your father, Carter."  
"No w-" Carter starts.

"Hold up." I say, putting a hand up. "Then who's Carter's mother? And, didn't you say Ari was your son? Is Max-"  
"Enough with the questions, Shadow." Jeb interrupts. "They are all siblings. As for Carter's mother-"  
"It's not Dr. Martinez, right?" I ask.

"No, it is not." Jeb says. "If you would stop cutting me off, I'd explain." He shoots a glare in my direction. "Carter's real mother died at birth. He was then adopted, then sold to us."

"I knew it.." A voice says evilly from behind Jeb.

Max's voice.

This, again, isn't going to end well..

* * *

 _WOOOO!  
I literally never wanted to stop writing this. IT'S SO FUN TO WRITE!  
So, if you're confused:  
Max is pissed at Shadow  
_

 _Carter's actually Jeb's other son_

 _Max and Ari are still brother and sister_

 _Lukas is.. I don't know yet.. HE'S ONLY 4, I CAN'T HAVE HIM DIE YET!  
Angel's gonna try and persuade Max to take Shadow back with the Flock_

 _And.. Max think Shadow's actually working for the school, according to her Voice._

 _The Voice always lies.. always.._

 _SPOILER ALERT, Lissa's coming back. LATER. Like, probably next chapter.._

 _Lissa: NICK IS MINE! HE ISN'T RUNNING AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!_

 _Lissa, who invited you here?  
Lissa: You did, duh.. you're the one writing this, idiot!  
Riigghhtt..._

 _So I could just make you hate Fang whenever I want?  
Lissa: Uhh.. Who's Fang? Do you mean actual fangs?  
SHOOT... FANG, YOUR COVER'S BLOWN!_

 _Fang: -_-.. -poof-_

 _Lissa: NICK! COME BAAACCCKKKK..._

 _Lissa, shoo. You're ugly, bye bye._

 _Lissa: I HATE YOU! -poof-_

 _..._

 _Peace._

 _o/_


	15. Chapter 18 - Another World to Save? WHY!

_HELLO HUMAN  
AGAIN  
HAHA  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT_ _TO SAY  
SO YEAH.._

* * *

 _Shadow  
_

Jeb whips around so fast, I'm surprised he didn't break any bones.

"Hello Max, sweetie." Jeb says, sounding like that last 5 minutes never happened.

"Don't call me that." Max says, clenching and unclenching her fists. I glance over at Carter, his mouth is open and his eyes are as big as plates.

Do I see a crush here? Ew..

I slap him.

"Stop gawking at her." I say.

"She-" Carter starts. I slap him again.

"Don't start."

"Max," Jeb cuts in, sending both of us a glare, "Meet your brother, Carter."

"We're seriously related?!" Carter hisses in my ear.

"Yes, apparently." I say. "Deal with it."

"..Brother?" Max repeats slowly. "I thought-"

"-Ari was your brother?" Jeb finishes. Max nods. "He is. Carter's just your other brother."

"I don't believe it." Max states flatly.

"Anyways," Jeb says. "Now that you're all here, I have to tell you something."

"Max!" Nudge yells, running down the hallway carrying an unconscious Angel. "I found Ang- am I missing something here?"

"Max, you have more than just Earth to save." Jeb says, ignoring Nudge.

"WHAT?!" Max yells, making us jump. "Its a lot to save Earth, but more worlds?!"

"Yes." Jeb says.

"How is Max supposed to do that?" Nudge asks. "Earth's a big place. Billions of people! I wish I could meet them all.. but Max can't save more than one world! That's hard! How's she supposed to-" Jeb interrupts her with a sigh.

"It should be easy for her." Jeb says.  
"Easy? Easy?! Your definition of 'easy' isn't my definition of 'easy'!" Max snaps. Jeb replies with a weak smile.

"It, again, should be easy." He says, starting to walk away. He then turns around.

"Max, you should find the Portal soon. Good luck."  
And with that, he was gone. I run a hand through my hair.

"He's probably lying, as always." Fang says, making me jump a little. I didn't notice he was there.

"Probably being the key word there, right?" Iggy asks.

"Moving on.." Max says, looking away. Then I remembered.

"Lukas!" I say, nudging Carter.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him.." Carter mumbles, starting to walk away. I glance at the Flock, then follow him.

We pass by a room, and we hear yelling. _Lots_ of yelling.

"Probably his room." Carter and I say in unison. I try to open the door, but it's locked. I kick down the door.

"I actually didn't expect that to work." I say, walking in. Lukas was tied to a table.  
"Oi!" Carter yells. "Let him go!"

"Carter, that's not how life works." I mutter, knocking out a whitecoat. "Carter, get him outta here."

"Right!" Carter says with a little salute. He goes about untying Lukas, who's still yelling. I'm just running around knocking people out. One had a knife. They actually stabbed me with it! How mean.. I swiftly dodge the other stabs the person threw at me and broke their nose.

"I got him. Let's go!" Carter yells, running out. Not waiting for an answer. I run out after him.

"So what now?" Carter asks, flipping an unconscious Lukas over his shoulder. There's blood running down his shirt, staining the few feathers that were there.

"..." I stare at the ground in thought. "Arrow?"  
Carter shoots me a death glare.

"No." He says.

"Carter, she's your sister." I say, grabbing his shoulder. "You can't leave her behind." Carter sets Lukas down on the ground and looks at me, anger obvious in his eyes.

"She can stay." He snarls. "I don't care about her anymore."

"You may not, but you can't just _leave_ her here! She's five, she can't take care of herself!" I say, clenching and unclenching my fists. Carter's eyes start to glow a little. Wait, what?

"I. Don't. Care." Carter growls, taking a step towards me. I take a step back, instinctively.

"Carter," I say slowly. "Take another step and I'll kill you. I mean it." Nevertheless, Carter takes another step and connects his fist to the wall.

"We're leaving her here." Carter says. "And that's _final._ " He starts to walk away, stepping over Lukas's twitching form. I tilted my head to the side.

"Carter." I say. He turns. "When I found out that Jeb was your father, I never thought you'd be like him." I take my hands out of my pockets.

"But I was wrong. You're just as much as a traitor as he is." With that, I walked out.

* * *

 _OOOOOO! CARTER JUST GOT REKKKDDDDDDD!  
HAHA  
_

 _I have a question!  
_ **If you were to be a MR character, who would you be?**

 _I'd probably be a combination of Fang and Nudge. Nudge for when I'm home, and Fang when I'm outside.  
_

 _I'm just an antisocial weirdo. xD_

 _Oh ye, Carter has a crush on Max._

 _And he has Fang to deal with._

 _OOOo, conflict!  
Next chapter will probably be them going through the Portal to the other world.._

 _yeh.._

 _k,_

 _Peace!_

 _o/_


	16. Chapter 19 - The New World!

_..._

 _hi.  
XDD_

 _I just noticed that this fic has basically turned into a Mortal Instruments crossover._

 _WHOOPS!  
Speaking of the Mortal Instruments, I just finished reading "City of Glass".  
_

 _Okay, er.._

 _I don't think you needed to know that, but WHATEVER!_

* * *

 _Shadow_

My walk turned into a jog, and that jog turned into a run, and that run turned into a full-on sprint.

Yup.

I slowed to a stop before I fell off a cliff. That'd be quite a suicide. But again, I wouldn't di- why am I even thinking about this..

Whatever.

This actually reminds me of the dream I had. If you remember..

Yeah.

Imagine that being real, right? Dylan's dead. I think.

Emphasis on the _think_.

Anyways, this Portal stuff, what the heck is Jeb talking about? This isn't a movie!

Frick, cut my hand. Stupid stick.

Someone's following me.. I hear footsteps..

...

I'm leaving person, don't kill me.

Don't be Ari, either.

'Kay, thanks. The footsteps faded. I unfurl my near-black wings and fly off.

To where? I don't know. And I'm not kidding about _that_.

Wait.

I think someone's calling for me.

Why me? I'm leaving, I am not talking to anyone!

Okay, back to what I was doing.. I think I should look for this Portal Jeb was talking about. I silently land in a tree, almost landing in a birds' nest. Sorry not sorry. I hop off the tree. What was I thinking again? Oh yeah, the Portal.

Jeb never really explained that we would know what the Portal would look like. Thanks for your nonexistent help, Jeb. He said that Max should be able to find the portal-

"You fly fast."

JESUS! I instantly turn around, and Max was standing there. With Fang.

Did they beat Carter up? I hope so.

"Oh, hey." I say, shrugging.

"Question, are you working for them or not?" Max asks. Looking sort of angry. Calm down, jeez. Or I'll threaten you with a tripod. ( **A/N: Zack 2 reference. YouTube. Just search up "The Return of Zack 2", the one by Poke.** )

"Nope. Where'd you even get that from?" I shove my hands in my pockets, starting to walk again. They follow.

"You never told us where you got that, Max." Fang says.

"It was.. from my Voice.." Max says slowly. Then she stops walking.

"Max?" Fang asks. I turn.

"Wait." Max puts her hand up.

"..Are you okay?" Fang asks. Overprotective being!

"Guys." Max says. "I know where the Portal is."

I expected something like 'Jeb is dead' or something, but hey, a portal's good, right? Riight.

"Where, then..?" Fang asks slowly. Eager! Haha.. wait, why am I insulting Fang in my thoughts again? Focus! I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"We need to get the Flock first, there's so much a blind guy can to to help." Max chuckles, shaking her head. "Let's go."

 _Later_

The Flock's gathered, and we're going to said location.

"Ooh, I wonder what it looks like.." Nudge says, deep in thought. "Is it going to be cute? Ugly? Broken down?"

Nudge, can you stop talking for _five minutes?_ Jesus.

"I think we're here." Max says after what feels like ages. Seriously, why is walking so slow?

"This just looks like an ordinary wall." Fang shrugs. "Max, are you sure this is it?"

"It is, it is. It's the exact same as-"

"The picture her Voice showed her." Angel says, smiling. "Right?"

"Yeah.." Max looked baffled. A six-year-old mind reader sometimes predicts the future, in a sense. Angel moves her smile to me.

"This looks like a- WOAHH!" Gazzy yells. He stuck his hand _into_ the wall, and he's getting sucked in. "AAHHHHHH!" His body vanishes through the wall.

"Gazzy!" Max yells, making a move as if to grab him, but he's already gone.

"It's definitely the portal." Nudge concludes, looking triumphant.

"We're going in, right Max?" Angel asks. "We can't just leave Gaz in there!"

"Yeah." Max, for the first time in a while, looked actually frightened. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's do this." Then Max jumps through the wall.

Looks like a magic trick if you had no idea what we were doing. People were staring. I don't like this unnecessary attention! Then Nudge jumps through, followed by Angel, Fang, Iggy, then me.

I can't really describe the feeling, it's like falling into a bottomless pit. Everyone was screaming- frick, I hit the wall. Wait, there's walls? WHAT?!

"III DOOOONNNNNTTT LLIIKKEE TTHHIISS!" I hear Nudge yell.

"MMEE NNEEIIGGHHTTHHEERR!" Angel yells.

"I still don't know what's happening." Iggy says flatly. Then we got shot out of the blackness. I landed on my face, trying not to eat the grass. I prop myself up on my elbows.

"Ew.." I grumbled, shaking all of the grass out of my hair. Then I look around.

"Are we here?" Angel asks. Then she frowns.

"Think so.." Nudge says, standing up.

"This isn't what I expected." Fang and Max say at the same time.

What do I have to say, you may ask?

It's..

Different then what I thought..

* * *

 _..._

 _THIS IS SO A MR AND MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER!_

 _Like, I stg, it never was supposed to be like this!_

 _Now I know I read too much Mortal Instruments.._

 _-sigh-_

 _Annyywwaayyzz_

 _Two things:_

 _Firstly, this is where Dylan comes to play.. and the dream.._

 _Secondly.._

 _Frick, I forgot what I was going to say.._

 _..._

 _-intense thinking, eyes are about to pop out of skull-_

 _OH YEAH.._

 _I tried something new with this chapter, I tried to make it more like Shadow's thoughts mixed in.._

 _yeahhhhhhhhhhhh_

 _that's it._

 _k bye._

 _peace._

 _o/_


	17. Chapter 20 - Did This get Nuked?

_Shadow_

I don't even know what this place would classify as. Literally, it looked like someone just nuked it!

"Uhh.." Nudge started. "Max.. I think I know why you need to save this.."

"Ew." Angel says. "It stinks.."

Okay okay, let me tell you what it looks like.

Burning buildings, burning trees, dead trees, smoke covering the sky..

Do you understand that nuke comment now?

Cool.

"Well, it's going to take a while to find Gaz around here." Max says, glancing around.

"Well, yeah.." I muttered, standing up.

"I hope we can find him!" Nudge says. "I mean, I guess it'll be _okay_ if we don't.. then we won't have to deal with his bombs.. but we still need to find him! We can't just leave him." Seriously, Nudge gets annoying sometimes.. she just keeps talkingandtalkingandtalkingandtalkingANDTALKING.

"What's it look like?" Iggy asks.

"Looks like it just got nuked." Fang says. Great minds think alike?

"Wow, great description. I can totally see _everything!"_ Iggy says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"I rate your sarcasm." I say.

"Okay, okay." Max intercepts. "Let's find Gazzy."

 _Later_

I think I'm going to suffocate. There's so much smoke!

"Gaz?" Max yells. "Can you hea-"

"Oi! You there!" A voice yells behind us. I turn around, seeing two people.

"..And who may you be?" Max snarls. Sheesh. The people seem to ignore that question.

"Where do you come from?" One asks. I glance over at all of the burning buildings.

"Max.. they want to kill us.." Angel whispers.

"We'll deal with them." Max says, looking back at them.

"Where do you come from?!" The person asks again, taking out a knife. "Answer us or we'll kill you."

"Well, that's not a way to deal with people." I grumble, rolling my eyes. "Question, where are we?" I cross my arms.

"You're in the broken city of Kuroki." The other says. "You're not from here, right?"

"No, we aren't." Nudge snaps. "Care to leave us alone now? You're annoying me."

"Calm down, Nudge." Max says softly. Angel still looks terrified.

"MAX! They still want to kill us!" Angel practically yells.

"Angel, we'll be alright." Fang says reassuringly. The people take a couple steps towards us.

"You aren't supposed to be here.." One says. "This place has been abandoned for years. How'd you get here?"

Insert the dramatic eye roll here.

"HEEEY!" A voice yells. The people turn around.

"Huh? Oh, it's a kid."

"GAZZY?!" Nudge and Angel say at the exact same time.

"Yup. Hi!" Gaz says excitedly, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Where'd you come from?!" Nudge asks. "Did you get lost? Where did you go?! We were looking for you!" I just blocked Nudge's voice out. Sorry not sorry.

"Just leave us alone." I say, annoyed. "We're here for a reason, and we're _not_ going to tell you why." The two exchange glances.

Then one of them lunges at us.

* * *

 _yeah..  
_

 _sorry for the late and short chapter ;p_

 _yesterday was rough XD_

 _i mean.. i think i was supposed to post yesterday.._

 _i dunno_

 _yeh.._

 _Peace. o/_


	18. Chapter 21 - MAX POOFED!

_I'M MAD AGAIN  
THE SAME EXACT THING HAPPENED AGAIN  
I TYPED THE CHAPTER, THEN SAVED IT, THEN LOGGED IN, THEN IT WAS GONE_

 _-triggered-_

 _That's my life!_

 _moving on.._

 _SCHOOL IS TAKING OVER MEEEE  
ARGH  
I HATE THIS  
-siigghh-_

 _yeah.._

* * *

 _Shadow_

Five minutes later, that idiot was on the ground unconscious.

"Huh, so you _are_ them.." the guy says. I raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Fang asks.

"Well, we _are_ people.." Nudge starts. I instantly block her out. Annoying. The guy clears his throat.

"I have strict orders to take you with me." He says. "If you want this to be easy, just come with me."

"To where?" Max says, waving her arms around. "Everything here is destroyed. So if you're up for rebuilding a whole entire city, be my guest."

"Max." Angel whispers. Here's when the psychic six-year-old comes in. "They actually have a house that's not broken. They only want us so they can make other hybrids."

"LOOK OUT!" Gazzy yells. What?

Then there was an explosion, and the guy we were talking to was on the ground.

"Yeah!" Iggy yells. "That was awesome!" Gazzy and Iggy high-fived. Everyone else was coughing.

"That's the easy way out." I shrug.

"Moving on, let's look around." Max says, starting to walk away.

"Okay," I coughed, "I have came to the conclusion that this air is smoke."

"Yeah." Max says. Nudge was blabbing about who knows what, and Gazzy and Iggy were talking about bombs.

Weird kids, those two.

Woah, I almost just fell off a cliff.

I looked back, then noticed Max was gone. Wait, what?

"Where's Max?" I ask, looking around.

"I thought she was here!" Nudge yells, looking around also. "She was literally right there! Then I blinked, then she was gone! Where is she?!"

"Guys, calm down." Fang says. "Spread out in all directions. We're looking for her."

"I'm staying here." I say. "Just in case she comes back."

"Alrighty!" Gazzy says. "Lets do this!" He runs off in a random direction, Iggy following. Nudge and Angel go in another, then Fang alone.

* * *

 _yeh um..  
_

 _chapters would probs slow down_

 _school sux._

 _rite?_

 _anyway, i have the whole first chapter of a mc fic typed out_

 _i can just post it_

 _lmaoh_

 _idfk where this is going_

 _k bye._

 _peace. o/_


	19. Chapter 22 - Who's Max's Fiancè?

_Shadow_

What feels like hours later, Max still hasn't returned.

I'm starting to think she was kidnapped by another one of those guys. Fang comes back.

"Any luck?" He asks.

"No trace." I look off the edge of the cliff. Fang growls.

"Fang, calm down." I say. "We _will_ find her."

"Okay, we're back!" Nudge yells.

"We didn't find her." Angel concludes, sounding sad.

"God damn it.." Fang says.

Footsteps.

"We got nothing." Gazzy says. I sit down.

"I couldn't hear anything either," Iggy says. "And that's different."

"(Insert curse word of your choice)." Fang says.

"Fang, language." I glance at him. He's pretty mad. He sighs.

"Let's find a place to stay for the night." Fang says.

 _Later cuz I'm lazy_

I silently walk out of the abandoned house we found, then frown. It's cold!

I glance upwards. Wait, it's snowing.. meh. I walk back to the cliff I was at moments ago.

Damn, this is giving me major deja vu..

Staring off, I hear footsteps behind me. Turning around, its Max.

Woah, major deja vu.. this might be bad..

"Max..?" I ask cautiously. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, y'know.. adventuring.." Max says. I frown at her.

"You do know Fang was worried sick about you, right?"

"Fang? Oh, about that.." wait! Her eyes aren't the usual color. They're a bright orange.

"C'mon." I say. "Leggo." I start walking back to the house.

"Wait!" She yells. I turn.

"What?"

"I want you to meet someone."

 _HOLY DEJA VU.._

If that dream was true, it means..

I run off into a full-on sprint.

"FANG!!" I yell, running into the house. Frick, which room is he in? "FAANG!" I yell again, finally finding his room.

"'Sup?" Fang asks casually.

"Max.." I say, out of breath. "I think.. something's wrong.. with her.."

"What do you-"

"Just.. come.." I stumble out of the doorway and down the stairs. Max was examining the house.

"Hey, there you are.." Max smiles.

"Okay, who'd you want me to meet?" I ask, hearing Fang come up behind me.

"My fiancè, duh!" Max says, as if it's obvious. I glance at Fang.

"Do you know what I mean now?" I whisper.

"Yeah.." Fang whispers back.

"Well, come on! He's been meaning to meet you!" Max walks out of the house. Fang and I exchange glances.

"Are you sure about this?" Fang asks.

"No." I say. "But let's beat this 'fiance's face inwards."

 _Hallo from the other sideee_

 _I'm on mobile rn so I can't do the lines lmao_

 _Also autocorrect.. -.-_

 _Anyway_

 _THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT FOLLOW BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS! And, high fives all around!_

 _-whapish- -whapish-_

 _Thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes.. IN THE NEXT CHAPTEEEERRRR!!_


	20. Chapter 23 - Dylan's ALIVE! WHAAT!

_Shadow_

Max leads us through the forest.

"This can't be good." I mutter. If this is true, it means Dylan is somewhere around here..

"We're here!" Max announces, knocking me out of my thoughts. Max opens the door. "Come in! He really wants to meet you."

Fang and I exchange glances, then walk inside.

Hoooooooooooo, I was right. It was Dylan. Max smiles and walks next to him.

"Ah, you've came back." Dylan says, smiling at Max. Fang, on the other hand..

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Fang roars. Holy loudness!

"What did I do? I didn't do much.. just a potion.." Dylan muses.

"A potion? I didn't know you were a witch." I say, shifting a little. "Although it was always kinda obvious.." Dylan smirks, taking something out of his pocket. A knife and another potion.

"What're you doing?" Fang asks. Dylan just cracks an evil smile.

"You'll see." Dylan splashes the potion on Max, glass flying everywhere. One almost stabbed me in the head!

Dylan gives Max the knife.

" _Kill him._ " Max nods and starts to walk towards Fang. I instinctively back up.

"No.." Fang whispers. I step in front of him.

"STOP!" I yell, putting my hand out. Max tilts her head. "Don't. Touch. Him. You'll have to get through me first to get to him."

Stupid idea? I think so.

"Hmm.. okay." Max says, lunging at me with the knife. She actually stabbed me, what the heck!

I stagger backwards, blood flowing out of the stab in my stomach. ( **A/N:** **Does that make sense..?** )

"Fang.." I choked out. My vision was already starting to go blurry. No, don't die now! "Get.. her.. back.."

That's when I started floating in the darkness.

 _Fang_

No.. no.. this can't be happening..

Max takes the knife out of Shadow and faces me.

"Max.. don't do this.. fight it.. please.." I say. Max practically throws me out of the double doors. I land in the snow.

"I _never_ liked you. I only invited you to the Flock because I felt bad for you. Sad little emo kid with nowhere to go." Max says, slowly walking towards me. Every step she takes forward, I take a step back. "All those feelings for you? Those were fake. I _hate_ you!" She jumps at me. I dodge, and tackle her to the ground.

"Max." I say. "Fight it. Please. This isn't you."

"This is me." With that, Max tries to stab me. I dodge it.

 _I can't fight her.. not now.._

I sprint over to Shadow's unconscious body and pick her up.

"Max.. I love you.." I whisper, sprinting off.

 _Later_

Keep going, Fang. Keep going. The house is in sight. Keep going.

I collapse in front of it. It's morning, the Flock is going to notice I'm gone.. hopefully Iggy made sure they're okay.

I somehow open the door with one arm, slinging a still unconscious Shadow over my shoulder. The Flock somehow got some food, and they were eating. Everyone looks at me.

"Fang! Ohmygosh, what happened? Where were you? Did you find Max? Wait, is Shadow okay? What happened to her?" Nudge says.

"Nudge, can you be quiet for a second?" I ask, irritated. I walk upstairs into a random room and place Shadow on the bed.

 _I suck at medic stuff so here's a timeskip, still in Fang's pov lmao  
_

I lay down on my bed, glaring at the roof

Dylan, that idiot.

My door opens, and Iggy pops his head into my room.

"Hey, Fang?" He asks.

"What?" I don't look at him.

"What happened to you?"

Well, I can't keep a secret. I told him everything that happened.

"So Dylan is alive?" Iggy says. "Damn.. this is going to suck."

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

 _I NEVER WANTED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER  
_

 _But all things must come to an end ;P_

 _The final chapter of this fic will probably be the final fight, Dylan & Max vs the Flock.._

 _Also, disclaimer, **THIS WAS NOT MY** **IDEA.**_

 _I stole this off of YouTube.  
_

 _Props to you, Aphmau, for this idea. lul_

 _Also, let me know if you want a sequel. I'll get on to doing that if you want!_

 _Also, (again) future notice, I can **not** upload a chapter on the twenty first of this month_

 _I have a show so I have to be backstage at like 9 AM, and get out around midnight or 11:30ish.._

 _unless you want a SUPER late night chapter.. I'll just post it on Monday!_

 _THAT'S IT!_

 _QUEUE THE JACKSEPTICEYE OUTROO_

 _-turns Irish for a second-_

 _THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT FOLLOW BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS! And, high fives all around!_

 _-whapish- -whapish-_

 _Thank you guys, and I will see all you dudes-_

 _-leans back in chair-_

 _IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRRR!_

 _-JSE outro music plays and I'm American again-  
_

 **P.S.: Thanks for almost 700 views! I'm seriously so confused about how I got this far, but thanks! xD** **  
**


	21. Chapter 24 - Nothing Much Happened

_Shadow_

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked at the ceiling.

What happened?

Then the events of last night came flooding back to me. Frick you, Dylan!

I roll over and sit up. At least it didn't hurt much? All I know is that _this is war, Dylan._

That sun of a (insert-curse-word-of-your-choice-here) is paying for this. And I won't hold back.

Heh.

Moving on, I stand up and walk out of the room. I could hear some distant talking, but not much. I walk down the stairs to be greeted by Gazzy and Iggy making a bomb.

Seriously, what is it with those two?

"..no, you put this wire here, and the other one there.." Iggy mumbles.

Then I heard a scream. Sounded like it was from the room Angel and Nudge were sharing..

I walk up to the room. Fang's already there.

I blankly stare at Nudge and Angel.

"S-sorry! Angel just scared me!" Nudge says, giving Angel a playful shove. Angel grins.

"Haha! You should've seen your expression! It was _hilarious_!" Angel laughs.

I retreat back to my room, sitting on my bed and staring out the window.

Maybe I should go out for a fly?

Yeah.

Quickly writing a note, I open the window and jump out, unfurling my wings. It's been a while. Nice to see you again, air.

I'm so weird.

I fly onto the roof and just.. look at nothing? I don't know..

 _Later_

It feels like it's been years, but it's night again. I slip back into my room from the window again. Nobody came into my room, so that note was useless.

We should really prepare to fight Dylan.. that complete and utter IDIOT..

* * *

 _I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT AND KINDA LATE NIGHT CHAPTER  
_

 _Tomorrow's gonna be rough, and I won't be able to post on Friday, if that's my upload day.._

 _SO MANY REHEARSALS!_

 _-dramatically rubs face with hands-_

 _ALSO, somethin came up so i'll be transferring houses until Friday_

 _(going tomorrow (tuesday) and comin back to my house on friday)_

 _soooooo.._

 _WHY DID I AGREE TO DO DIS SHOW?_

 _'Cause I have nothing to do with my life. LMAO_

 _anyyway, cue the third Jacksepticeye outro in a row!_

 _HANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT FOLLOW BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS! And, high fives all around!_

 _-whapish- -whapish-_

 _Thank you guys, and I will see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
_

 _(also 'working for herobrine''s chapter is coming out in a seconddd, if you read it don't worry lmao)_


	22. Chapter 25 - Dylan, It's Over FINALE

_NOTE, THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE 2 WEEKS AFTER THE LAST ONEEEEE  
THIS IS ALSO THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR THIS FIC_

 _this is also my first songfic and this'll probably suck_

 _but the song is called 'this will be the day' by jeff williams.._

 _GRAB YER POPCORN, PEOPLE! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY LONG!_

* * *

 _Shadow_

 _Crunch, crunch._

My boots make really loud noises on the snow.

We're heading off to Dylan's weird mansion thingy. It's snowing pretty hard.

 _They see you as small and helpless_

 _They see you as just a child_

 _Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

This is gonna suck. Probably. Fang's turned what I like to call 'Rage Mode', aka him not sleeping/eating until Max is saved.

Eww, young love..

If I was in Fang's position, I would've saved Max ages ago. AGES ago.

Ages being 2 weeks ago.

I'm still not 100% sure what happened when Max stabbed me, all I know is that I woke up in my room..

 _Prepare for your greatest moments;_

 _Prepare for your finest hour_

 _The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower_

Nudge is blabbing, Angel's talking to her, and Gaz and Ig are talking about how to destroy Dylan with a bomb.

This walk is longer than usual.. maybe 'cause I'm anticipating Dylan's death.

Again.

Seriously, why can't this idiot die for once and for all?

"We're here." Fang's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

 _We are lightning_

 _Straying from the thunder_

 _Miracles of ancient wonder_

"Woaaah! This place is huge! I wonder how much it costs.. How did Dylan afford this place? IT LOOKS SO COOL!" Nudge says. She never seems to run out of air..

I kick the doors down, stepping in.

It's larger than I remember.. Dylan looks over the edge of the railing from the second floor.

"W-what!?" He yells. Heh, didn't think we'd be alive? We have this whole thing planned out, and _hopefully_ it'll go as planned.

Probably not, but I _can_ dream.

 _This will be the day we've waited for_

 _This will be the day we open up the door_

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution_

Dylan stalks down the staircase, followed by a still orange-eyed Max.

"I expected you to come here.." Dylan says. I can see the glint of a knife!

"We're not letting you keep Max for your own self!" Nudge says, crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" Gazzy and Angel say in unison.

Savage kids. I like it.

 _Hope you're ready for a revolution_

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions_

 _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

"Fang, he's got a knife." I whisper. I'm not worried, just taking inventory.

"Okay." Fang replies. As if on queue, Dylan hands the knife to Max.

"Kill him. And _don't_ fail me this time." Dylan growls.

"Plan KDASM is ago." Nudge mutters.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Gazzy says enthusiastically.

 _In time, your heart will open minds_

 _A story will be told_

 _And victory is in a simple soul_

"I'm ready to see the look on Dylan's face-" Iggy starts.

"Igs, sorry to break it to ya, but you can't see." I say, reverting my attention to Max. She's slowly approaching. Fang nods at me.

Welp, time to do this plan.

I launch myself at her, dodging all of her stabs and knock the knife out of her hand. Max tries to go get it, but I tackle her, leaving my boot on her chest.

"Part one done." I say, glancing at Dylan. I couldn't really see him, 'cos he had four avian-Americans on him. And three of them were kids.

 _Your world needs a great defender_

 _Your world's in the way of harm_

 _You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm_

"Let. Me. Go!" Max growls. C'mon, a boot to the chest shouldn't restrict you _that_ much..

Okay fine, maybe it does..

"Eh.. nah." I shrug. Then a weird force throws me out the doors, and almost off the cliff.

Wait, who builds a mansion on a cliff? So you can fall off?

I land in the snow, then a strange girl walks towards me. She has bright orange eyes too, along with blonde hair. She's holding a staff in her left hand.

"Argh, another one.." I grumble, standing up.

 _Beware that the light is fading_

 _Beware if the dark returns_

 _This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

"I will not let you destroy my master's plans." The girl says, monotone.

"Well, blondie, I'm sorry to say that I'll end up destroying them anyways." I say.

"LOOOOK OUT!" I hear. What? Is Gazzy using another bomb?!

 **KABOOM!**

Welp, yes he was. The girl points the staff at me and mumbles something, and I go flying off the edge of the cliff.

Wow.

Hah, this girl's an idiot. Doesn't she know that Avian-Americans are a thing? I unfurl my wings and fly up.

 _Legends scatter_

 _Day and night will sever_

 _Hope and peace are lost forever_

The girl looks up at me, her mouth and eyes wide open. Didn't expect me to fly?

Well, Dylan has wings too, so I don't know why you're surprised.

I fold my wings in and shoot down like a bullet. Landing on her head, she passes out.

Wow, that was easy..

 _-insert guitar solo here xD-_

Leaving Blondie's unconscious body on the snow, I walk back into the house.

Dylan's knocked out, at least I think he is, and the whole Flock's looking at Max and Fang.

Max is probably still controlled. Fang has her in a tight hug, not letting go. He's mumbling something also.

Max isn't having it, she's struggling against Fang's hold but clearly failing.

 _This will be the day we've waited for  
_

 _We are lightning_

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions_

I taste something metallic. Blood? What? I run my hand over my mouth then notice my nose is bleeding.

Guess I've gotten used to the pain of things.

Dylan's unconscious form twitches. I walk over and nudge his head. He doesn't move.

"Ohmygosh!" Nudge yells. "MAX! YOU'RE BACK!" I turn around to see a fully-normal Max and the rest of the Flock hugging her.

Welp..

 _This will be the day we've waited for_

 _This will be the day we open up the door_

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution_

 _Hope you're ready for a revolution_

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions_

 _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

 _In time, your heart will open minds_

 _A story will be told_

 _And victory is in a simple soul_

* * *

 _WOOOO!  
_

 _This is the last chapter of this fic_

 _If y'all want a sequel, hit me up in the review section.._

 _Another question: What type of music are you into?_

 _Personally, dubstep rocks.._

 _Well, I hope ya enjoyed this fic, if you did, remember to hit that.. uh.. follow button I guess.._

 _K BYE!_


	23. Sequel?

_Hi theeer!_

 _If you haven't noticed already, I've finished The Testing.._

 _sooooo_

 _I'm wondering if you guys want a sequel!_

 _Pop in the review section or PM me if you want one!_

 _Actually, I've already typed out the first chapter of the possible sequel.._

 _it's another songfic. LOL_

 _BACK TO THE POINT, do you want a sequel?_

 _:)_

 _G'BYE~!_


	24. The Sequel is Out, Y'know

_hi_

 _im just here to let ya know that the sequel's out :P_

 _it's called 'The Testing 2 - Back on Track'_

 _yeah bye_


End file.
